


He Who Hunts Monsters

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, There's A Tag For That, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Nijoh'ir and Haurchefant discuss their greatest fears following the battle with Shiva.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	He Who Hunts Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Biggest fears
> 
> This fic also references an event that I haven't written yet and isn't canon for the game (I mentioned it in my previous fic "'Tis the Stuff of Ballads (But this Won't Make the Cut)" as well) but Nijoh'ir and Alphinaud have a fight during the lead up to Heavensward that results in them barely speaking to each other until after the banquet.

Nijoh’ir had been quiet following the fight with Shiva, settled on the foot of Haurchefant now, watching his kittens climb over him, moving his hand under the blankets he’s yet to pull up over the bed to encourage them to pounce and attack.

“Nijoh’ir?” Haurchefant stepped forward, his lover looked up at him, silted pupils wider in the low light, Haurchefant set the two mugs of hot cocoa on the table and stepped towards him, “how are you feeling?”

Nijoh’ir made a non-commital noise as Mischief pounced on his hand, the kitten tumbling over himself to kick at Nijoh’ir’s hand with his back legs.

Haurchefant sat down on the bed next to him, hesitantly he reached over to rest his hand on Nijoh’ir’s shoulder, “do you wish to talk about it?”

Nijoh’ir let out a rough sigh and shook himself, his tail swished over the bed and his legs before he looked over at Haurchefant, “I don’t know. Minfillia hasn’t needed me yet and I’m kind of enjoying not having to be the Warrior of Light for a few days. I mean at some point I’ll have to round up Amasar and go back.” His ears flattened and his lip curled, “see what Commander Leveilleur wants next.”

Haurchefant watched him, Nijoh’ir shifted slightly under his gaze, “What?”

“Is it simply your fight with Master Alphinaud that has you this upset?” Haurchefant shook his head, “if you wish for me to drop the subject you may say so, but I believe something else has you troubled, my love.”

Nijoh’ir shifted, Fi and Mischief immediately attacking his hand again, distracting him for a moment as he tried to extract himself from their assaults, for a moment some of the anxiety easing from his face, before he looked back to Haurchefant, his heart breaking at the look of worry and exhaustion Nijoh’ir gave him.

“Saint Shiva, she was a person, right?”

Haurchefant considered how to answer that, “as the church teaches it, yes, she was a heretic that lay with dragons. It is hard to tell what the truth is and what is religious belief and what is heretical teaching, in truth.”

Nijoh’ir let out a very rough breath, “so, someone people look to for guidance, and worship.” He flattened his ears, eyes drifting away from Haurchefant.

“Oh, my dear love,” Haurchefant gently pulled him into his lap, carding his fingers through Nijoh’ir’s hair, his lover always seemed to relax under gentle touch, “is that what has been troubling you?”

Nijoh’ir made a small noise, “they’re going to do that to me someday.” He sounded so certain that he was doomed to a truly ironic fate, Haurchefant’s hands stilled.

“Nijoh’ir.”

He made a small noise, Haurchefant lightly tugged on his hair which made him crack one eye open, at which point Haurchefant began petting him again.

“Now, I cannot in good conscious say that any that worshiped you would have terrible taste,” Nijoh’ir frowned slightly, Haurchefant gently stroked his ear, tracing the edge of the ear clasp that had once been his before he’d gifted it to Nijoh’ir, who so clearly adored it.

“However, I imagine the circumstances between you and Shiva are different,” he brushed his hand against Nijoh’ir’s cheek, “and even should a primal version of yourself be summoned, it would not be you.”

“Yeah, just like that’s not Shiva. It’s what they, what Lady Iceheart, wants Shiva to be, what they worship her as.” NIjoh’ir’s eyes darkened, “I probably wouldn’t even look like a Miqo’te.”

Haurchefant looked down at him, Nijoh’ir rolled onto his side to look away from him, ears drooping, “even now they hardly see me as a person, Alisaie and Alphinaud see me as a savior, or a sword, a weapon and tool to be used, I don’t know that Alisaie meant it that way but I’m just…”

“Then stay awhile,” Haurchefant smiled at him, “you are always welcome here, for as long you wish to stay.”

Nijoh’ir heaved a sigh, “I don’t think they’re gonna let me stay here much longer though.” He rolled back over to look up at Haurchefant, “what about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, that’s my greatest fear, that someday they’ll worship me and summon me as a primal, what about you?”

Haurchefant’s reply was instant, “a world without you.”

Nijoh’ir looked up at him, one brow lifted before he seemed to realize how serious Haurchefant was. He sat up now, staring at him with concern, Haurchefant reached over to catch his face.

“I know you are a hero to this realm, and that you risk your life to protect those you love, and thus would never ask you to stop, but yes, losing you is my greatest fear.” He brushed his thumb over Nijoh’ir’s cheek, “I would’ve thought the fact that six of my knights had to hold me back would be proof enough that I would rather die than live in a world without you in it.”

“That’s how I knew you were serious, yeah,” Nijoh’ir blinked, catching Haurchefant’s wrist in his hand, “I- I’m so-”

Haurchefant kissed him before he could apologize, “it’s not your fault, my love.” It wasn’t, Nijoh’ir had never asked for the burdens of Eorzea to be placed upon him, but he served as well as he could, doing his best to be the hero Eorzea needed from him, Haurchefant could only be grateful he had Amasar with him as well and wasn’t on his own. “And while I cannot always follow you, I swear, should you need it, you will always have my shield and steel.”

Nijoh’ir lunged forward to hug him, “gods, the only thing I ever need from you is to be here.”

Haurchefant hugged him back, tightly, as though he could hold him against the pull of Eorzea, “that I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully Nijoh'ir's fear of being summoned as a primal specifically stems from being seen as an idol and not a person, and not the fear of turning into some kind of monster, or Shadowbringers would be even worse.


End file.
